


Bones of the Mother

by viridianmort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmort/pseuds/viridianmort
Summary: Voldemort really likes digging up graves.





	Bones of the Mother

The scent of musty earth rose from the dark hole. It had been a long time since the dirt was disturbed. He peered down into the grave, expression blank. A flick of the wrist produced a light at the end of his wand, illuminating the dirt walls of his mother’s resting place. A simple wooden coffin lay in the shallow, unmarked grave. At least the muggles had enough decency in them to provide one, ugly as it was. It was only out of morbid curiosity that he levitated the lid off, revealing a decomposing pile of bones only somewhat intact due to the coffin keeping much of the moisture out. It wasn’t hard to see how they used to be a human being. The femurs were easy to identify, but not as easily as the skull. He could still see the few remaining ribs and the pelvic bone. Voldemort didn’t know what to feel about his mother’s rotting bones. Was he supposed to feel sad? Wistful? He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom after years. What even is this? I don't know either.


End file.
